Coldtear
__NOEDITSECTION__ OC belongs to D.A. (SHE IS UNDER MAJOR REVAMP Coding belongs to Nebula "If you need any super-dangerous weapons ask me, I've got about, well let's just say, if it's pointy and dangerous I should have it." ~ Coldtear Appearance First off, this dragoness is nothing less then deadly, and knows it well..... Her build is slim, but still toned, and her neck is long and twisting. She is most recognizable as a hybrid. Long twisting horns adorn her head, as well as small, wickedly curved spikes down her neck and back. Her tail is of average size, and is slim, and wiry. The dragoness's eyes are the most piercing amber. Like the colors of a dying flame, or the shade of molten metal. But the strangest and most noticeable thing about this dragon, is her utter lack of wings. Coldtear's scales take the hue of shattered ice, or melting frost. A pale silver blue, while darker shades of indigo take up her underbelly, as well as dark greys shimmer as her transitional scales. She wears brown leather across her shoulders and sides, in a kind of pouched harness. This is where she holds her many chakras, blades, daggers, and weapons. Personality This hybrid's personality is very unstable. The strongest vibe of her, is cold, fearless, and dangerous. If she wants something, she'll stop at nothing to get there. Coldtear is ferocious, clever, and deadly serious. But, inside her, she's shattered, from losing her mother and being with her malevolent cowardly father. She has regret and rage eating her insides, and honestly doesn't care what she has to do to reach her goals. If CT's injured, she doesn't care, and barely pays a glance at her own well being. This is a problem, but she couldn't care less. Coldtear isn't afraid of making as many enemies as she has to. And isn't afraid of breaking alliances for her own gain. But she will fight to the death to bring the SkyWings down, and secretly cares slightly for other's well beings, more then she cares for her own anyways. While saving dragons from Scarlet's arena, she doesn't wait for a "thank you", and will be rather cold to dragon's who try to be nice to her. She doesn't know how to respond to positive emotions, and doesn't care if the whole world hates her. She just does what she thinks is right. One thing Coldtear will never do, is give up. She'll never surrender, and will fight to her final breathe instead of giving in. CT s incredibly dry and sarcastic. If she tries to crack a joke, their usually about war or insulting to SkyWings. She has a strong sense of snarky criticism, and will gladly beat down anyone's opinions. She isn't evil, just messed up. If by the most unlikely way, you gain her trust, she has undying loyalty. And will lay down her life in a second for those she trusts and cares for. She can be a bit brutal, in honesty, and well everything. She'll clap you on the back, and prank you in very blunt ways. She has a very weird sense of humor... Trivia * Loathes her father, Scarlet, and SkyWings with her whole heart. * Threat Level is about a 10 * Does whatever it takes to bring down Scarlet * The only dragon she cares about besides her fallen mother is Glaciem * If you're a SkyWing AVOIDAVOIDAVOID * Stupidly brave * Not entirely sane * Loves weapons, and all things dangerous * Hates fish * Thinks her jokes are hilarious * Doesn't fear death, she just thinks of it as moving on. * Wants to die by ice or cold water Likes * Glaciem * Weirdly enough, poetry * Training * Weapons * Cold * Sleet * Foxes * Silver * Faded hues * The Ice Kingdom * Her mother * Swimming * Being sarcastic * Saving other's * Trees * Roasted birds * Mango * Silks Dislikes * Queen Scarlet * Her father * Death * Fire/smoke * Most dragons * Talking * Her mother being deceased * Bright lights * Being a hybrid * Heat * Fish * Loud noises Backstory wip Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Disabled Characters Category:Occupation (Criminal)